


The Garden Of

by what_alchemy



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Post-credit scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy
Summary: Someone is waiting across the border.





	

Freedom was dewy moss and fresh pine needles. Laura knew now what those were. 

Something in the air shifted, and Rictor called for them all to halt. Laura planted her feet wide, readied her fists at her sides. She could feel the metal itching at her knuckles when he appeared. 

He was an old man, stooped but holding his head high in a wheelchair that hovered effortlessly above the dirt and fallen leaves. His eyes were clouded, more grey than blue, but they pierced like Laura’s claws. 

Despite time, despite circumstance, despite everything that had happened to bring them all to this moment, he looked just like he did in all the comic books. Proud. Unyielding. Powerful.

He swept gnarled hands outward and smirked.

“Welcome, children,” he said, “to Canada.”


End file.
